total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
''' Amy' '''Amy,' Labeled, The Evil Twin 'was placed on Team A , during season 1 of the roleplay. She did not make the Merge. She later returns to compete in season 2, being placed on Team Underdog. S2 Questionaire What’s your best quality? '''I Don't Really Have One........I Guess I Am An Ok Cheerleader? '''Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Um Pop I Guess *Red It's A Good Color *Um The Conjuring? *I Like Salad It's Good I Think Describe your craziest dream. I Don't Go To Sleep Best memory from childhood? Before I Decided To Be Mean To Samey We Always Used To Eat Ice Cream On The Bench it Was Fun.......... Most embarrassing moment at school? Don't Have One........ Describe the first job you ever had. I Just Stole Jobs From Samey Ten years from now, what are you doing? I Don't Know...... My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? '''Brick.......He Is Very Nice Guy '''It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Apoligize Apologize to Samey For Everything I've Done To Her ''Biography Number one of the cheerleader twins. Amy has a twin sister whom was born seconds after she was. Due to this, Amy has labeled herself the Alpha of the two, the "superior twin". Thanks to Amy's dominating personality, they frequently bicker, which sometimes turns into slap fights. These pair of sisters are practically identical in appearance but couldn’t be more different in terms of their personalities, which adds onto why Amy dislikes her sister. Amy is a petty, shallow “popular girl” wrapped in a thick layer of snark. Amy is head cheerleader at her school. She'd run for class president too, but she already bosses people around at home, why stress herself out by making time for MORE bossiness? Amy never likes being compared to anyone, especially her sister. Being a twin isn't easy. Deep down, Amy is jealous of how free-spirited and sweet Samey is. She despises that Sammy was elected as head of the school spirit committee. "That's what cheerleaders are for" says Amy, desperately trying to avert the subject to her. Amy and Sammy can't stand each other, and Amy likes it that way, because it keeps them different. Ironically, Amy's insecurities are of her own doing this way. As long as Amy was brutal, Sammy would counter with kindness and receive more praise that should CLEARLY go to her! Amy concocted an idea to lower Sammy's self esteem. Amy gave her sister the nickname "Samey". It stuck and people began catching onto it. It was catchy and upsetting for Samey, I MEAN SAMMY! The name constantly reminds Samey of who she's dealing with. It also gives off the notion that Sammy is the same as her sister. Amy likes it that way. After all, who doesn't want to be popular? Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Hide And Go Stink! She is seen talking to fellow Team A members Dave and Leonard. She talks them about forming an alliance to get the final 3 and they both agree. Team A wins the challenge because of Sky and she and her team doesn't go to the elimination ceremony. Bogus Barf Brunch She argues with Sugar in this episode a lot and because they win again they don't have to go to the elimination ceremony. She doesn't care that Max joins the team. Torture and Terror! She is seen before the challenge being annoyed by Leonard's questions. At the challenge she gets annoyed with Chris Mclean and tells him to "get on with it". During the challenge she yells at Samey to join her alliance but she refuses and Amy is stunned, a bit later she and Samey are challenged to fight each other and she sucessfully defeats her. Being one of 3 remaining, Chris decides to do a twist and eliminate her, Sugar, and Topher for being left. 'Playa Del Losers She was seen next to Dave at the resort and was relaxing with him. Once Chris arrived to the resort she told him to hurry up as she wanted to finished relaxing. When Chris asked her how she felt about losing she was upset and mad that her sister Samey got farther and when Sugar started laughing, Amy attacked her and Dave and Sky had to take her off of Sugar. When Chris asked her who she wanted to win in the final 3 and she quickly said Samey name as she knew Samey might leave and come to the resort. When Chris told everyone that Samey had received the most votes she smiled evilly and knew Chris was gonna add the twist, once he did she was super happy to know that her sister was not going to the final 2 and she could mock her for it. Total Drama: Redemption Island Daring Dramatizations The Teams' Song The Tug Of More She doesn't do anything in the challenge causing the team to think of her as useless and she voted off with five votes. She takes the Lame-o-sine and doesn't say anything. Trivia *Amy and Samey were roleplayed by two admins on this wiki. *She befriended and then started dating one her first alliance members. *She is one of five to never get eliminated by Scarlett. *Total Drama: Redemption Island is the first season that Amy places higher than her sister. *She has been eliminated in episode three twice. Information *Roleplayed by '''Izzynoah12 **Placed 14th/13th overall *Roleplayed by DerpyAndDawn **''''''Placed 20th overall See Also Category:Team A Category:Contestants Category:Non-Merged Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Contestants